Does Everyone have Problems?
by jameslaffertyfanatic
Summary: i wanted to make one that would make a friend of mine happy so i hope u like it Ash. okay i just updated this and i hope you all like it. i really like this story, i think its my favorite one to write and its the hardest to write so read and review so my
1. prologue

This is the beginning of this story and I just wanted to explain what was going on in each person's life.

Nathan and Haley: just got back together. They live together in their apartment. Nathan's having some trust problems with Haley. He's afraid that she's gonna leave him again. He's also having some problems within himself. He's confused about whether he wants to let Haley back in even though they are officially "together". She wants him to forgive her for leaving. She tries to explain why she left. She's afraid to sing anymore. Although she knows that she wants to be with Nathan forever she knows she wants to sing but is afraid that he will not like it. Afraid that he will feel more pain just to hear her.

Lucas: He's with the new girl, Ashley. He broke up with Brooke because he felt she didn't trust him and that she was trying to cause trouble by overreacting about little things. He likes Ashley and is glad she moved to Tree Hill. He's trying to make sure that he's 100 in the relationship.

Brooke: she's trying to deal with the fact that Lucas dumped her. She's having an even harder time when she hears that he's going out with someone else. She's leaner hard on Peyton for support but finds that Peyton kinda agrees with Lucas.

Peyton: is kinda in agreement with Lucas but still wants to be a good friend to Brooke. However she has her own problems. She just found out that her father died. She's planning his funeral and has been really pissy. She wants to move away but Lucas and Brooke convinced her not to.

Ashley: she is the new girl in school and get to know Lucas Scott who she is now going out with. She likes him but is wondering if he's just using her to get back at Brooke. She hates that she wonders that cause she really likes Lucas and wants to always be with him. The only thing that she hides from him is what happened to her and why she really moved here.


	2. chapter 1

_Here is the beginning of Does everyone have problems. It starts with Ashley aka the new girl._

Ashley

she looked over and saw her hot boyfriend Lucas. She had only known him for about two months but she already wanted to be with him forever.

She liked him so much. He was sweet and smart. Plus funny and thats a bonus. Not many people can make her laugh. But he did it constantly.

"Hey babe." he kissed her and then sat down next to her. Oh she loved the taste of his kiss. He knew just what to do.

"So I've decided to take you out tonight." it was his birthday today and they decided to do something together.

"What do you have in mind?" he smiled at her. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Luke. This is your birthday I should be the one telling you that." she kinda felt bad that he was surprising her and it was his birthday.

"Don't worry I'll let you pay." he started laughing. And she laughed right along with him. She loved the sound of his laugh.

"Atleast I have a present for you." "I told you that you didn't have get me one." "Oh Lucas. Of course I got you something." she kissed him. They kissed for a couple minutes and she finally pulled away. "I think that I just fell in love." they both laughed. She hugged him and was surprised when he pulled her back.

"Whats-" "Ashley?" "Yeah. What is it?" the look he was giving her was so intense that she felt like he was looking into her eyes and beyond. "I know I've only known you for like two months but I've never felt like this before." She didn't know what to say. But I didn't have to.

"I love you Ashley." She looked into his eyes. For a minute she thought that he was joking but in an instant she knew she was wrong and she cursed herself for even thinking them. She knew that she loved him too, but was afraid to say it. Lucas knowing Ashley well already knew that she was confused about what to say.

"Ash. You don't have to say anything." he hugged her and she thought about how she felt. She looked up and said, "I love you too Lucas. I...I have for a while now." he smiled. Then he bent down and whispered, "I love you more than anyone else I thought I loved. You always make me happy and know exactly what to say. I want to know if you'll always be mine?" she pulled his head back so she could see his face. She had a tear running down her cheek. He wiped It away.

She smiled and said, "of course." then she kissed him. This was how she wanted it. This was so much better than before. She was sure that Lucas wasn't like Nick. She wanted to be with Lucas forever and she never wanted to stop loving him. She knew she never would.

Nathan

he had just got home from work and was looking forward to seeing his wife.

She was taking a shower and hadn't heard him come in so he thought he would try and surprise her. He snuck into the bathroom and yelled, "hello!" she screamed and as soon as she saw who it was started laughing.

"Hello to you to Nathan." she said still laughing. He was really in need of a shower . "look babe. I just got home from work and I really need a shower.(he had been taking his clothes while saying this) so I think that I'm gonna join you." he pulled back the curtain and jumped in. They started laughing remembering the first time he had jumped in with her. It wasn't that long after the wedding. She had been so weird about it then. But now she was perfectly comfortable.

He was looking at her and then he got a smile on his face. "What?" she said knowing something was up. "Well. Its just that I know for a fact that I haven't been able to wash my back very good and I think there might be some pimples or something on it. So I was wondering if you wanted to do me a favor?" he was stilll smiling cause he knew she hated it when she had to pop pimples.

"Ewww. No way! I'm not touching your back! Definatly if what you say is true." he started laughing and gave the scrubber to her. She backed away and they both were laughing now.

Peyton

she was in her house with a bunch of things. She was trying to come up with a funeral. She was still so sad. She had lost her mothers and her dad. Brooke was supposed to come over in a while. Brooke knew that Peyton needed a lot of help and she was trying to be there for her. Peyton had to pick a tombstone and get all the other stuff ready.

"What's up P. Sawyer?" Peyton looked up from the paper she was looking at. She gave Brooke a small smile. "Nothing. How bout you?" Brooke came over and looked at the paper. Then she looked at Peyton. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. So let's put these away for now."

Brooke scooped them up and put them away. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Brooke. I don't want any gifts." Brooke felt so bad for her friend. "Look Peyton Sawyer! I'm not gonna let you be all depressed. I mean what kinda friend would I be if I did?"

"What about you Brooke? Let's not forget I'm not the only one that's having some troubles." Brooke had been trying to ignore her own problems. It was hurting her so much that Lucas dumped her is now going out with someone else. She tried to smile.

"But mine aren't as bad as yours. And I know how you feel about what happened." "Brooke...I know you love Lucas but-" "I know." "I just wish he knew that I wasn't doing it on purpose. I was just having a hard time. And that was just how I handled it. I know it wasn't right but it's too late now. He won't even look at me." She knew she sounded a lot better than she felt. She was so sad. She wanted him back. She hadn't talked to him since that night he dumped her.

"It'll all work out I'm sure. They said that but they didn't feel like that's how it would. Ever.


	3. Chapter 2

Haley

she was cooking supper and Nathan was talking to her.

"That was an experience." laughed Nathan, referring to the shower.

"Yeah, It was." she was surprised when he had came in cause she thought he was still trying to get to close as he had put it. She was happy though. He was willing to start doing the things they used to do. She was looking forward to that time when they could put the whole tour thing behind them.

"Haley." she turned to look at him.

"What babe?"

"I've decided to try again. Really try. I'm sorry if I've been mean. I'm trying to forgive you and I think I can." He smiled. She left the stove and went over to hug him. She was so excited. Those were words she wanted to hear ever since they had started being together again.

"Nathan?"

"What?"

"Do you remember that night when we got into our first fight?"

"Yeah. I was so mad at you. I forget now what it was about though."

"I remember. I had gotten mad at you cause you got me that keyboard instead of the car. We had needed that car and then you got me exactly what I wanted and I wanted to keep it so bad. But I knew we had to give it back."

"That's why you got so mad? I thought It was cause of the money. I should have knew that it was cause you wanted it." He laughed at the end and started tickling her.

"Nathan stop."she laughed. She was laughing so hard.

"Nathan! Come on this isn't funny. The food is gonna burn."

"This is funny but since I'm hungry I'll let you go. But next time you won't get so lucky." He let her go.

"Next time? I think your sleeping on the couch tonight." she smiled.

"Oh I am, am I? Then we might get a little uncomfortable tonight."

"Oh no, there's no we."

"Don't make me come over there.

"Oh I'm so scared." they both laughed and Haley was feeling really happy.

"Our relationship isn't ruined."she thought as she watched Nathan laugh, loving every minute of it.

Lucas

He was with Ashley.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Same thing as always."

"What's that?"

"Hanging out with my awesome boyfriend." she laughed.

"Although I might have exaggerated the awesome part."

"Did you? Well I guess awesome boyfriends don't do this."

She started tickling her. He loved the sound of her laughter. It was such a wonderful sound.

"Okay! Okay! I think your awesome!" He continued to tickle her.

"Do you think that will help?"he laughed as his hands dropped to his side.

They were at her house now and she was getting her key out.

"Sit down and I'll get some beer."

"What? You have beer I thought you didn't drink?"

"Root beer," she laughed, "Or would you rather have some milk?"

"Not funny." He said as he tried not to laugh.

"Right." she went into the kitchen. Lucas looked around.

"She has such a tidy little place. You can tell she doesn't like it dirty." He thought.

"Here you go. I thought I might get you some doughnuts to go with that beer." they both laughed.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"Not for a while." Lucas put his can down and then he looked at Ashley to find her with a big smile on her face that said I'm up to no good.

"What?"

"I think I owe you something." He was about to reply when suddenly she was on him and all he could think about was how much she was tickling him.

"Hey now. I don't think you owe me anything." he said in between laughs.

"Oh but I do." she said continuing to torture him, tickling him in all the places that were the most ticklish. She had found out that he was very ticklish right away. Back when they were just friends. Before he asked her out. Then she felt him trying to tickle her and they were both laughing together.

"Okay truce." Lucas said his ribs starting to hurt from laughing so much.

She looked at him.

"Real truce?"

"Real. I promise."

"Okay."

They were on the floor and she was next to him. She looked over at him. He pulled her up onto the couch. They were just sitting there enjoying each other, when he leaned in for a kiss. He was still surprised that she was such a good kisser. She had said that she'd had a boyfriend but they had never really kissed. She had said that he never really did anything with her. He was glad that she moved here. He felt good when he was around her. He could tell her anything she was so trusting and she let him vent his feelings when he needed to. She was always giving him support, saying the things that he needed to hear when he needed to hear them. He laid down on the couch and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 3

Peyton

Brooke had left and now she was alone. She was glad the she had left she was mad at her for being so distrustful to Lucas. He was trying to work out their problems and she couldn't see it. She still wanted to be there for Brooke though. She kinda understood where she was standing in her mind. But wasn't she smart enough to see that he was trying? So she was just trying to be there for both. Ring ring...

"hello."

"Hey Peyton. What's up?" said the male voice she knew so well.

"Nothing. You?"

"Was just wondering if I could come over cause Mom and Dad said they'd watch Jenny." she was so excited she hadn't seen him much since he'd come back with her. He was really busy with his parents and Jenny and had only seen her a couple times.

"Sure. I can order some pizza and you can pick up some movies."

"Okay. I'll be over in about 15 minutes. Love you."

"Love you. Bye"

"bye" she was so excited. A night alone together with the man she loved. Not that she didn't like having Jenny there but she can be so noisy sometimes.

And she couldn't just lay in his arms with Jenny there. So wanting to look her best but still looking casual she went into the bathroom.

Brooke

She wanted so desperately to call Lucas but she knew that he was with that bitch Ashley. She had seen them walking to her house together. She really wanted to talk to him. Tell him that she was sorry and ask for another chance. Tell him that she had realized she was wrong. She wanted to feel him hold her tight against his chest, feel the taste of his mouth. Peyton had said that it would turn out alright but they both knew that things would never be the same. She was so jealous of Nathan and Haley. They had gotten back together and they seemed to put everything behind them like it didn't even matter. They were so happy and in love. Everything she wanted to be. She couldn't help but hate that girl Ashley. She taken her man and they seemed so happy. They did everything together and even Peyton, Haley and Nathan seemed to like her. Sure she was pretty but what did this Ashley girl have that she didn't. That was the big question that was on her mind.

"what was so good about this goody, goody girl?" she said aloud.

"She's more trusting to start off with. She wouldn't hold a grudge against me like you do." Brooke turned around to find herself face to face with Lucas.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"I came by because Ashley and I were talking and she said that I should try to forgive you, but then I come here to find you calling her names. Sometimes I think she's to nice, to willing to believe that everyone is good."

Brooke didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Lucas."she looked around, "I don't hold a grudge against you. I love you but I guess it's too late. I finally realized that I was wrong. I love you Broody."she gave him her famous puppy face.

"Brooke don't call me that anymore. Atleast not like that. I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I'm with Ashley. I guess you should have realized that before." he turned to leave when he had a thought.

"I love her Brooke. I'm sorry. Move on and find someone else. I'll always be there for you unless you do something to Ashley. I really am sorry. Please move on. It's hard seeing you all depressed." once again he turned to leave and opened the door exiting without so much as a goodbye. Leaving her alone to think about what he said. She was crying.

"He's in love with her? I'm too late." she went into her bedroom and layed down.


	5. Chapter 4

Jake

He was so excited that he would get some alone time with Peyton. They had only seen each other a few times and that was with Jenny. He wondered what movie he should get. He knew she liked the first two final destinations so he decided to get the 3rd one. Then he headed to her house.

Peyton was outside waiting for him and ran up to greet him.

"Hey." She smiled. He could tell she was just as excited as he was.

"Hey. So you said you had some pizza? And I got a movie so you want to get in there cause I'm hungry."

"Oh your hungry? Sorry I forgot the pizza. Sorry."

"What! You did?" She gave him a hug and dragged him in the house.

"I only got cheese." He knew she was trying to be funny and play around with him. She opened the box.

"I guess I did get meat lovers. Oops I must have forgot,"she shrugged her shoulders playfully. "Sorry." she got a big grin on her face. He bent down and kissed her. He'd wanted to do that since he'd first seen her on the steps 15 minutes ago.

"It's been to long since I've done that." he laughed.

"Same here." she stood up so she could reach his mouth and she kissed him again.

"Come on let's go watch the movie. What did you get?"

"Well I know you liked the first two final destinations so I got the 3rd one." he said as he pulled out the movie out of the bag.

"Good choice."

"I figured you would like it." so they went and watched the movie.

Nathan

He was on his way to Lucas's house cause he hadn't seen him in a while and Haley had said she was tired. He thought she was catching a cold. So he let her be, not wanting to bother her while she tried to sleep.

He went right in there cause he stopped knocking when Karen had said that they were family so it was pointless too. That no one else did. He found Karen sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. Probably Keith.

"Is Lucas here?" he mouthed to her when she looked.

She shook her head.

"Do you know where he went?"he mouthed again.

"Hold on Keith," she took the phone away from her mouth, "probably Ashley's house. In fact he told me that he was gonna go with her after school."

"Okay. Thanks Karen. See you later."

"Bye. Yeah thanks for waiting Keith, Nathan was looking for Lucas."

He heard her say as he walked out.

As he headed to Ashley's house he thought about how Lucas seemed different with this Ashley girl. He himself thought Ashley was cool. She was always ready to listen to your problems and offer to help people.

When he got there he decided he should probably knock since he'd only been here once.

"Hey Nate. What r u doing here?

"Well I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys." he looked back at Ashley who was on the couch.

"Unless you two are busy?"he said raising his eyebrows and wondering if he had interrupted something.

Lucas looked at Ashley. She nodded.

"Are you sure cause I don't want to interrupt something?"

"No that's okay. We were just getting ready to leave and go to the theaters. You can come with us if u want." she asked.

"What movie were you gonna go to?"

"We were just about to decide that. Do you want to see bench warmers? I heard it's good."Lucas suggested.

"Sure." both said at the same time.

"Okay. Let's go then."

So they headed out towards the movies, not knowing what would happen while they were having a good time.


	6. Chapter 5

Brooke

She had fallen asleep. When she woke up she had a feel that something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew but she quickly ran to the phone and dialed Peyton's number. After letting it ring for a couple minutes she hung up and ran to her car. When she got to Peyton's house she was stunned to find that jake and Peyton were on the floor with blood seeping from wounds she couldn't see, hiding from all the blood. She suddenly went into panic. She couldn't think. She didn't know what to do. She started screaming. She was running around in a panic. She slipped in the blood and as she fell she hit the floor with a crushing blow to the head, leaving her unconscious with Jake and Peyton.

Haley

Was still sleeping when the phone woke her up. She slowly walked toward the phone.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"Hey Babe. Did I wake you up?"Nathan asked.

"Yeah. But that's okay. What do you want?"

"Well me, Lucas, and Ashley just got back from the movies. Ashley was wondering if you wanted to come over. She's kinda hoping that you will since she's the only girl." In the background she heard Ashley say "tell her that if she still wants to sleep I don't mind. I don't want her to come over if she's sick cause then she needs her sleep."

"No that's okay. I'm not so tired anymore anyway. I'll be over in a minute."

"Thank you!" she heard Ashley yell. She hung up the phone. She went into the bathroom and got ready. Then she got into her car and drove to Ashley's house.

"Hey." Ashley said as she ran over to Haley.

"Hi." Haley said as she gave her a hug. For a new girl she was cool. She was glad that she was the one who first gave her a chance. She was nice. Sometimes too nice though. Ever since she'd been here she had made Lucas glow. His face always lite up around her. She was so happy that she had dumped Brooke. She was always whining. She didn't trust him.

"Haley. What are you doing? Finally back from land of the dead?" joked Lucas. She hit him playfully.

"Well if I didn't have this cold I wouldn't have slept. I'm not so tired now."

Nathan came up behind her and said, "that's good. Cause that's no fun for me." He smiled at her.

"So what are we gonna do now?"Lucas asked.

"I need to get a new swimming suit? We could go shopping."Haley suggested.

"Yeah. I need to get some stuff too." piped Ashley.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Let's go."The two girls said as they dragged their lovers toward the cars.

So they went shopping and still they were unaware of what was happening while they were enjoying themselves.


	7. Chapter 6

Brooke

she faintly remembered what happened.

"Got to get to a phone." she thought. She tried to lift her head and looked around but found that she had a pain in her head that prevented her from doing anything else.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she thought miserably. She looked around and saw her phone that she'd dropped.

"Get past the pain, Brooke. You need to get to the phone." she reached and reached. She tried to block out the pain. She almost gave up when she felt the phone in her hand.

"Thank you god." she silently said.

"Hello? Look try to understand me cause I'm in a lot of pain right now. I need an ambulance...

Ashley

"Wasn't that fun?" she said, laughing at Lucas, who had a look on his face that said finally.

"Oh yeah that was great. I can't wait to do it again." He said joking with her.

"Well we could go again tomorrow if you enjoyed it so much."Haley said, laughing at his sarcasm.

"Hell no, women! If I have to look at another shopping bag again I'll kill myself." Nathan laughed.

"Well in that case..."Ashley said, showing him the shopping bag she was holding.

"I don't think so. You can't kill my man." Haley pretended to get mad.

"Okay, okay. I know you would just love to continue but some of us would like to go and eat after a day of shopping."Lucas said.

"Yeah I'm starving!"Peyton agreed. She was glad that they could all joke around like this. She was afraid that they wouldn't be able to cause of

Brooke. She knew that Lucas hasn't talked to her since they broke up. She felt bad cause Brooke wasn't included in this.

"She would have so much fun." But then again she hadn't seen her with Ashley yet.

They decided to go to subway. When they were all sitting down Ashley was the first to say what Peyton thought.

"I'm glad we can do this. I really like you guys and I'm sorry that Brooke couldn't be here. I would have invited her but I didn't think she would come."

"Look Ashley. We all like you and Brooke will come around."

"You don't have to lie to me. I know that she was Lucas's girlfriend. Even if she does start hanging out she'll never like me as a good friend." they could see she was kinda hurt. But they didn't know what to say, they knew she was right.

"I gotta go. I forgot that I have something to do at home." Haley said.

"Come on Nathan I need your help." (Then she gave him her "look")

"oh yeah. Bye." he said and left with Haley. Haley waved bye to everyone.

"We need to talk to Brooke. I know she won't agree to being friends with her but I've seen the looks she gives her in the hall."

"What are we gonna do? Do we still hang out with her or do we just quit?"

"No we don't quit. She's done a lot for us and we shouldn't stop hanging out with her cause she doesn't like one of our friends."

"So we have to try and be friends with her and Ashley? That's gonna be difficult."

"Well we have to try."

Lucas

"I'm sorry Lucas. I guess I kinda ruined today. I just wanted them to know that I really liked them."

"You didn't ruin it. We had lots of fun. As for Brooke, I've talked to her and she's not the person you think she is. I personally don't even want to see her anymore as a friend."

"Lucas?"

"I'm serious. Even if you weren't my girlfriend I still wouldn't cause she blew it with me. I don't love her anymore."

"Do you think that Peyton likes me?"

"She said she did. It's gonna be hard for her though cause she's Brooke's friend too. So I don't know if she'll hang out with us that much, but Haley and Nathan will. Haley talks about you like you too have been friends forever."

"I don't know what to say? You guys have been so nice to me. I guess I just feel bad that I'm bringing all these problems."

"...don't feel bad. Let's go back to your house." she nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry this is so short. Give me some ideas I'm kinda running out of them. I hope you liked the surprise at the end. More drama to come you can be sure of that...don't forget to review.

Peyton

"Peyton? Can you hear me?" She didn't remember what happened and she didn't know where she was.

"Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Do you remember anything?" the tall guy asked. She shook her head but instantly regretted it cause it made her head hurt worse.

"Well you were shot in the stomach. Obviously your doing better cause your awake." the guy said. She looked around.

"I'm in a hospital. That guy must be the doctor." she thought.

"What happened?"she mumbled again.

"We don't know. There was a man and a woman that was with you. The lady called us and told us how to find you." he said.

"Jake! Is he okay? A woman? No one else was with us." She was hyperventilating now and freaking out.

"Tell me is Jake okay!" she screamed at him.

"He's doing fine. Just calm down. And the woman is alright too."

I don't know who that girl is!"she screamed, confused about her.

"Her name is Brooke Davis."

"BROOKE! Is she okay? What happened to her?" she was really freaking out now. He didn't look good when he talked about her.

"She hit her head. She's barely awake. She managed to call 911. But as soon as we got there she was passed out."

"Where is everybody? I need to see them. Are they okay? Have they woken up yet?" She said all that very fast and she had tons more to ask.

"Calm down. They should be fine but they haven't woken up yet. As for you going to see them that's a no. Your not ready to get out of bed and if you don't calm down I'll need to give you something to help you relax."

"Fuck you! I have to see them! Take me to them NOW!" she screamed really loud.

"Peyton. One more chance. Now calm down or I'm gonna make it sleepy time for you."

"Sleepy time? What the fuck? I'm not 5 years old."

"Goodnight Peyton."

"NO!" she yelled and tried to fight him. He called in some nurses to help him hold her down.

"I hate you. I need to...see...th..."

Haley

Her and Nathan ended up going home and talking.

"What we'll have to do is tell them that if we can't hang out with both then we won't be friends with either." Nathan said.

"I guess. But I don't really want to do that. I think we'll just have to tell them to deal with it. I mean I'm not gonna stop hanging out with one person cause they don't like each other. That's stupid." Haley disagreed.

"Okay. Sounds good. Did you know that Studio 60 is on right now?" He said as he looked at the tv.

"Fuck. I'm glad we did leave when we did. I didn't want to miss this one. It was supposed to be really good!" she raced over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay. Turn the volume up and I'll make some popcorn." he replied.

"Don't forget the m&ms." Nathan rolled his eyes at his wife's crazy habit of having m&ms with popcorn.

"I know."

After it was over they just sat there and stared.

"Wow!" was all Haley could muster.

"That was really good. Hales."

"Yea I can't believe that Matthew Perry's character did that to the blond girl.!"

"You know you are weird you don't even know her name but you love the show? Crazy." he coughed.

"I'm not crazy and that cough thing was so last year." she laughed.

"Well didn't I tell you I'm one of those people that live in the past."

"I hope not your past isn't the greatest one to live in."

"If it wasn't that good, then make it better."

"Nathan..." he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders.

"I know you love this!" Nathan said looking back at her.

"Oh yea it's great." she said sarcastically.

Ashley

"See you later."

"Yep. See you." they walked away from each other. She was getting ready to go home cause she had some homework to do. Little did she know that the next time she'd see Lucas again would be in the hospital. For now all she could think about was the speech she had to present tomorrow. It was about bulimia and how it was caused. She still had some to memorize the ending.

Although she was a little nervous she was still confident that she wouldn't be embarrassed. She knew she was talented and that people would be impressed.

"Mom!" she looked at the note that was lying on the ground.

"Mom?" she picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mrs. Scarlavia,_

_We've written this to inform you that we have another little girl for you. We know how much you love Ashley and this little girl is in need of a home and quick. Her parents are dead and she's very scared. She needs you. I know that you will just love her. So please answer this as quickly as possible. Thank you. _

_(P.s. Her name is Madi. She has gorgeous ice blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She's about 3 years old. I hope you take her I don't know anyone better than you.)_

_Yours truly,_

_Janet._


	9. Chapter 8

Nathan...

God she's beautiful when she's sleeping. (It was morning...about 9:30) I love you Hales and when you wake up you'll find breakfast waiting for you. What should I make? There's bacon, eggs, pancakes, and muffins. I think I'll make some bacon and eggs. You know this is nice. I love having her back but she seems so different. It's like this person took over her and now the real Haley is gone.

"Fuck!" what's wrong with you? Pay attention to what your doing...that's weird that reminds me of what Dan used to say. Pay attention. Hmm...I guess he was right about that...I do need to pay attention.

"Hey babe." what a pleasant surprise. I love seeing her.

"Hey. I made us some breakfast. I hope you like it..."

"I'm sure I will. You're a wonderful cook. Um..Nathan? What happened to your finger? It's all red." great. Maybe I'm worrying for no reason, look at her she cares if I'm hurt. She loves me she just made a mistake. Everyone does that.

"Oh I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I burnt myself. It's really no big deal. I guess Dan was right about one thing...I do need to pay attention more."

"Well we could all do that, not just you. Let me get you some medicine cream for that. Then we can eat that food. And by the way it smells wonderful!" see she does care. I have to give her a chance with my heart again. She is trying and I need to as well.

"Here you go. So what did you make?"

"Bacon and eggs. I figured we haven't eaten that for a while. You go sit down and I'll bring your food to you." then we need to talk.

"Okay thanks Nathan. I love you. You know that right?" why would she ask that. I know that, she doesn't have to say it. I'm glad she did though. And do I get uncertainty from her? So she's just as worried about us as I am.

"Yea I know that. I love you too. Here's your food."

"Nathan, I have a question for you. It's about my music." music. She still wants to do that. I guess I already knew that, the way she's always singing to the radio.

"What about it?" she looks scared to talk about it. I wonder...does she think I don't want her to do it anymore?

"I want to know how you feel about it. I love my music. I love singing but like I said when I came back, I love you more and will leave it all behind if you want me too." wow. She's willing give it all up for me?

"Haley. I don't want you to leave it behind. It's nice to know though that you would, but I wouldn't do that to you. And I'm sorry if I see distant at times. Its just that it's hard trusting you again. I love you and all but when I hear anything by Chris or that song you two did together I just remember seeing him kiss you." there..now she knows.

"Oh I knew you were having problems. And its okay. I understand why you would be. After what I did to you. I'm gonna make that up to you though. I really am. I'm gonna show I love you more that everything else."

Jake...

God damn my head hurts. What happened?

"Jake?!!" oww. That really didn't help me any. Who was that?

"Jake can you hear me? It's me Peyton." Peyton?

"What happened? I remember eating pizza and watching a movie..."

"Do you remember what happened? Someone came in and shot us. I didn't get a chance to look so I was wondering if you did?" shot us?

"All I remember is talking to you then feeling a lot of fucking pain in my stomach." and it still hurts. If that really happened why am I still in pain? Don't they have me on any pills?

"Oh okay. Well all that matters is that your okay. I woke up yesterday and when they said you were starting too I wanted to see you right away."

"How long have I been unconscious?" not too long I hope? Where is Jenny!

"For about two days. And don't worry about Jenny. She's with your mom and dad. In fact they're here right now and they want to see you." thank god.

"How did you know I was thinking about her Peyton?"

"I know you Jake. You love that little girl. I'm surprised that wasn't the first thing that popped out of your mouth. I love you so much." she put her arms around me and kissed me gently. It was the best kiss she could give me right now. I love her so much too.

"I love you too. You can come back later but I want to spend some time with my mom and dad and Jenny. See you later Peyton."

"Bye"

"Oh Jake are you okay?" ouch!

"Mom. I think I should be fine. Please don't yell though cause I have this headache and it really hurts."

"Sorry honey. I was so scared. When Peyton called and told me that she just woke up and that you were unconscious, I didn't know what to do. Me and your father didn't get much sleep."

"Sorry mom. I don't even remember what happened. How's Jenny?"

"She's good. Misses her daddy though."

Ashley...

I'm adopted? When does mom get home again? I need to talk to her. I just can't believe I'm adopted.

_Hi this is me. Obviously you know who I am if your calling this number. I'm not available right now and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Bye._

"Hey mom. I just found your note and how could you not tell me? We need to talk now. So hurry up."

God how could she not tell me?

"Hey honey. Why are you crying?" oh she doesn't answer her phone she just walks in. Who knows what she was doing?

"You should know it was your fault. So how did you find me? Was I just another orphan that needed a home?"

"Ashley? How did you find out?" so she didn't want me to know.

"Maybe you should be careful of what you drop." I said as I held up the note.

"Look I was gonna tell you I just didn't know how." I didn't listen to her.

"Her name is Madi. She's three years old and apparently she needs you bad. You better write back. As for me I wouldn't talk to me for a while." I said and then walked away. I don't know what to say to her. I wish there were someone I could talk to. Lucas, I'll call him. I hope he doesn't mind.

"Hey Luke."

"I missed you too. What's up?"

"Luke...I was adopted."


	10. Chapter 9

**Ashley...**

"you were adopted? Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know Lucas. My Mom didn't even tell me. I found a note that said it and she might adopt another little girl that was just like I was." I don't know if I should be mad or not? I'm sure she was gonna tell me. I wonder why she took me? Were my parents unfit or did they die? Where are they now if they are alive?

"Well have you talked to her?" I hope I wasn't too mean.

"Kinda..."I said hesitantly.

"Kinda? What happened? Maybe I should come over and talk to you about this instead of over the phone."

"Okay. Just walk in. I'll be in my room." sometimes I just think Lucas is way to caring. He's the nicest person I've ever met. It's weird I don't think anyone's ever shown this much interest in me. Not like love anyways. It's nice, he's so different from Nick. I can't believe that I actually used to miss him. I was in love with a complete asshole. Then "it" happened and he opened my eyes to what he really is. When he did that...

"Ashley, why are you crying...do you feel that bad about it?" I looked up to find Lucas standing there. I couldn't tell him about Nick.

"I just don't know what to do. I was so mean to her down there. I just couldn't believe it, you know?" yea I was mean, I should probably apologize.

"What did you say?"

"I was just really snobby."

"Just apologize to her. I'm sure she understands. You shouldn't feel bad you just overreacted. Everybody does it."

"I know but she just walks in and I jump down her throat."

"Go down there and talk to her, I'll wait up here for you." he came over and gave me a hug. "It'll be fine." Yea I hope so Luke. So I went downstairs and found my Mom actually crying in the living room.

"Mom...I'm sorry." I ran over to her. I had never seen her cry before and I was so devastated that I caused it. I'd always had a close relationship with her, we almost never fought.

"You were right Ash. I should've told you a long time ago. I just wanted to be your Mom to you and if you knew you were adopted then I thought maybe you would not call me Mom anymore cause to you I wouldn't be." she was scared? I never thought my mom was scared of anything.

"You are my Mom and you always will be. You're the one who raised me and took care of me. I'm sorry I said that. I was just...surprised."

"I'm sure you were. I saw that Lucas came over. I know you really like him but just be careful. I never want to see you get hurt like you did with Nick." Why does she have to talk about him? I just wish sometimes I could forget everything about Nick.

"I know, Mom. So are you gonna adopt Madi?" change it before it goes any further. Hopefully she doesn't keep on going.

"No. You seemed against it so I decided not too."

"Look Mom. I think you should. I was mad at you for not telling me. She needs you and you shouldn't feel bad for not telling me. Could you tell me something though?"

"Yea. What do you want to know?"

"I just want to know why you had to adopt me?" Oh god I don't think she'll tell me. It's been 5 minutes.

"That's a story I wish never happened."

"Your not gonna tell me are you?" I just wanna know please tell me mom.

"Only if your sure you want to know. It's a sad story and if you don't really need to know I don't wanna talk about it." but I do need to know. This is part of my history and I deserve to know what happened.

"I do Mom. I'm sorry but I do."

**Haley...**

Nathan had looked so vulnerable. How could I do that to him? Make him doubt me like that.But he seems to believe me, I mean he kissed me so I'm taking that as an "okay you made a mistake I believe you".Okay this is good, I should just trust him and work on this not worry. Okay...okay haley just stop saying okay..gosh. I think I'm going crazy. You know I think I'll go see Brooke or Peyton..maybe Peyton. She confuses me so much cause its like she hates me for leaving and coming back, but yet she helped me with the party I had for him when we got back together. Well let's see Brooke or Peyton??? Brooke..or Peyton?...okay okay. Just say one Peyton. Okay damn it...Peyton..**Ring ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring,ring,ring,ring...**

Okay...err!! So I don't know where she-

"Hello Haley..what do you want?" see what I mean. I haven't even said anything yet.

"Hey Sawyer. I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"I suppose I should have called everyone, I was just worried. Not that I should tell you how I feel but Jake, Brooke, and I are in the hospital right now."

"What!! What happened? Is everyone okay? Are you okay?" no wonder she sounded pissed and kinda scared.

"Well apparently while me and Jake were passed out Brooke woke up and called 911. In the hospital I woke up first then Jake."

"What about Brooke?"

"I don't know. She's not awake yet. I shouldn't even be telling you this. You don't deserve to know. You didn't care about everybody when you left with Chris. Why do you care now?"

"Peyton, I did but I was confused and Nathan said we were over if I pursued it. What was I supposed to do?" I know she's probably mad but some of it has got to be this hospital thing cause she was talking to me fine the other day.

"Whatever Haley. Why don't you do something useful and tell everybody for me. I don't want to have to do this all over again."

"Okay I will but one thing first. Why do you hate me so much today? Your so confusing cause one minute we're fine and the next your all bitchy. So choose one Peyon Sawyer cause I'm tired of wondering!" that felt good. Real good.

"Look Haley when you left, it didn't just hurt Nathan. It hurt all of us, we all missed you and were hurt. I mean you didn't even say goodbye. You didn't even say goodbye..."


	11. Chapter 10

**Haley**

"I had just decided I was gonna leave the man I loved most! What do you think, I was gonna stop by and say, "Hey I'm leaving with Chris and Nathan said we're over? Well talk to you later. Bye."?"

"Well no. You could've called or something. I mean I didn't hear from you at all while you were gone. Not a fucking word, Haley!" Okay so she had a point there. I could've called but come on I was busy...too busy for my friends? I was messed up that's how I was. All caught up in the fame...

"I'm sorry Peyton. I am but still. You need to decide do you like me or not? I'm not gonna keep wondering when your gonna be the bitch or the friend." And that's how it is.

"Fuck you!" And then she hangs up. Great.

"God Peyton always does this. Gets pissed and never talks to work it out...how fricken irritating!"

"Nathan!...Nathan!" I yelled into the hall. I think he's still sleeping though. "Nathan, wake up honey. We need to go to the hospital." His eyes popped open so fast I would've laughed under different circumstances.

"What? Are you okay?" He started to look me over, checking for injuries that weren't there.

"No Nathan. It's not me. I just called Peyton and she told me Jake, Brooke and her have been in the hospital for like 3 days or so. But she didn't bother to tell anyone. How considerate huh?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. She didn't tell me. Said I didn't deserve to know. She's pissed about the tour..." I looked down. Unfortunately for me she had been correct about me not calling her. I should have.

"Oh..She'll get over it Hales. We should go over there. Wait a minute and I'll get dressed quick. I won't be long." I rolled my eyes. He didn't need to tell me that. I knew how fast he dressed.

**Ashley **

I told Luke that I was getting a little sister for sure. Me and my mother talked about it and decided we wanted to help Madi. Right now we're waiting for her at the airport. She had to be flown all the way from Michigan too here. She should be getting off anytime now. We've been here about 25 minutes.

"Ashley this is so great that you are open to this. I talked to Janet and apparently her Mother is an alcoholic and her father died when she was one. Her mother wasn't feeding her and left her alone for hours at a time. She's probably a little on the skinny side but that's okay we'll fatten her up a bit. Janet said she was a very behaved little girl but she's very scared so we'll need to be patient with her. She's been through a lot."

"Yea I can tell. Poor girl. I can't believe I'm gonna have a little sister. I'm so excited! Do we need to get her clothes?"

"She'll need clothes, sippy cups, a tooth brush. Thank god we found that toddler bed. Otherwise she'd be sleeping with me and I don't really want to get her started on that. I think tomorrow we'll go to the store with her and let her pick out some clothes. Oh yes and shoes. She'll defiantly need those."

I was so anxious and I was looking over all the heads then realized that was silly she wouldn't be above them. So I started looking lower when my eyes connected with a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Mom, there she is!" I jumped up and raced to her but when I got to her, she backed up and her face cringed.

"Oh Madi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Ashley. Your new big sister."

"Sister?" She said softly. I nodded.

"Yep and this is your new mommy. We'll take real good care of you."

"Are you ready, Madi?" My mother said soothingly.

"My new mommy?" She questioned.

"Uh huh. We're gonna take you home and show you your new house. Then tomorrow we're getting you some new clothes. Would you like that?" Madi looked around. Then she nodded and smiled. She had 5 teeth from what I could see. She had an adorable smile.

"Let's go then,Honey." And we both grabbed one of her hands and walked to the car with Janet beside us. She was getting all the legal stuff confirmed.

**Nat**han

Peyton has taken it way to far this time. She didn't need to start a scene at the hospital. It's bad enough having to be there but ...err.

"Peyton stop!"

"Get that bitch away from me! She doesn't deserve to be here! I thought I made that clear! Apparently she's not as smart as she seems!" Peyton yelled in my ear. Fucking hurt too. I don't understand why she's taking it so personally. She didn't say goodbye to me either and I found a way to move on. And Haley even admitted it was wrong of her. What else does she want?

"I said I'm sorry Peyton. That was over 6 months ago that I came back and I realized you guys are more important than music. Than the fame, then it all! Okay. I was wrong! Is that what you wanted to hear? That Tutor girl was wrong!" she implored. She's payed for all this already. Peyton needs to let it go.

"Yes! That makes me feel much better! Now leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed and walked away. Haley was standing by the door, crying. This took so much out of her.

"Hales, she'll get over it. You know your not a bad person you just made a mistake. Everyone does, even Peyton. So don't feel bad over it, Honey." I comforted. It really wasn't a big deal anymore.

"I don't know what else I can do to mend our friendship, Nathan. I've apologized and tried to talk to her. And sometimes it's great. She's nice and we hang out. But then it's like she remembers the tour and turns all bitchy on me. I don't know what to do with her." She sobbed into my arms. My sleeve was pretty wet.

"I'm gonna leave okay. Tell Jake and Brooke sorry for me. And tell them I wish them well. See ya back at home." She hugged me for a minute more then turned and left.

"Hey Jake. You feeling okay?" I greeted as I took in the look of him. He didn't look to bad. But I knew under the sheets was a bullet wound to the stomach.

"Eh I'm feeling as good as a person can feel in my place. I'm just glad Peyton's okay. She's been in and out of the hospital since morning. And I owe Brooke my life. She saved me and Peyton. It's hard to imagine that we could've died. I might've never seen Jenny again. Hell she could've grown up without a father or a mother. Living with her grandmother and grandfather. Scary huh?"

"Yea I'm happy you guys are okay. Would've been a loss without ya."


End file.
